Once seen, never loved
by AnastasiaAndDimitri
Summary: Leah Clearwater is a broken girl but can fellow wolf Embry put her back together? Rating may change depending on later chapters. So I suck at summaries...


This was just a random piece of writing I wrote when I got bored. It was when I'd read a friend of mine's work and had nothing left to do. It's not grammatically correct or anything but Is ort of like it…it will be continued as soon as possible. I may try some more mature stuff but I don't know I've never written that before. Don't be too harsh…like I said not trying too hard with this one.

I remember reading Twilight and liking leah the best…so here we go

Leah paused, head high and sniffed the air. Sulphur, smoke, the boys were obviously having another cook-out. She frowned turning in that direction before stopping dead. _No need to force myself where I'm not wanted. _She whined softly as Seth's voice floated across on the wind.

"Whoooo go Jareth, Go Jacob! Aww Bella don't split em up come on!"

She growled and scratched the floor, jaw aching for some action. So **she** was with them. _Got a good mind to go teach that bloodsucker a good lesson._

_Bella's not a bloodsucker Lea…_

She froze again, suddenly aware of a presence beside her. Embry skidded to a halt, now wary of the murderous she-wolf. He gritted his teeth.

_She's not a Bloodsucker Leah…Not yet._

She sneered, her top lip receeding over her knife-sharp teeth.

_Yet being the main word there, do you realise it's been months since we had a good fight? Bitching with the Cullens and that freaky blonde guy was fun but it's not enough Embry. I want to fight I want to bring something down…something bug…feel it's blood pulsing through it's body and then…_

_Jeez Lea for someone who doesn't like the leeches you sure do sound like them._

A growl vibrated through the woods bouncing off trees. All noise from the campsite ceased.

_Woah…hey, hey okay. You know this whole thing could be resolved if you agreed to eat wolf once in a while…hey! Don't take your woman hormones out on me!_

He knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing. He barely had time to open his mouth before he was pinned to the ground. Leah snarling face only inches above his own. In any other situation this could be fun. Leah wasn't unattractive, a fiery girl she towered above the rest of her class, her dark hair and bright blue eyes standing out from the sea of usual Quilliete Brown on brown ensemble. But this wasn't fun. He'd hit a nerve and boy did he know it.

_**Leah**_ Sam called in the double timbre of the Alpha _**let him up Leah. Now.**_

Seth whined and Jared chuckled.

_Did the big bad girly get the better of you Embry?_

_Oh Ha Ha Jared _Embry growled.

Leah muttered something about "men" before shooting the group a filthy look and turning for an opening in the undergrowth. She could hear Sam and the others in her head but was determined to ignore them. Only Embry's voice stood out against the torrent.

_Lea…Lea I'm sor…_

She winced speeding for the beach. She spotted a suitably thick patch of bushes and dived in phasing as she did so to avoid the command she knew was coming, when Sam ordered her back to them she wouldn't be able to resist and not just because of his alpha status. She sighed and stepped out into the blazing sun of LaPush beach. The sun was bright and round but people were huddling by in jumpers and ski-jackets. Leah smiled, some Forks kids were braving the elements in wet suits and bikinis she recognised Angela Martin in the frey. She waved half-heartedly not expecting anything more than a smile back. Angela, Lauren and herself had struck an accord after the exposure of the Bella girl's intentions. The two did not know everything about her but they had guessed enough to side with Leah. Which Leah was fine with, after all it was kinda lonely being the only female wolf in the pack. You would think the guys would be al over you but apparently it didn't work that way. Apparently once you've seen it you don't want it. And they'd seen it when she had first began to transform, when she couldn't control it. She sighed, pushing a strand of hair roughly behind her ear. Unlike her fellow wolves she left her hair wild and untamed, falling in thick brown lengths down to her hips.

"Well I guess there's nowhere to go but home now…"


End file.
